Blue Rose
by Kodaijin
Summary: Elrond and his twin sons have gone to visit their grandmother when they go on a different rout than usual, finding a small tavern where a half elf who has never seen any of her own kind before works. An ElrondxOC pairing
1. Default Chapter

(I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters within but I do own Fernala and the random human. *smile* I wrote this a long time ago on paper and am just now typing it out. I had also started a sequel to it with a friend, but never finished. so if this goes well, I might post the sequel. *shrugs* And those of you who have seen Mononoke will spot a rather large quote tee hee! Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting and Departure  
  
"Alright Mickle!" the man said as he stood at the door of inn. He patted his friend's back and sent him on his way just as the night started to rain. The man stayed at the door to watch and make sure that his tipsy friend made it over the bridge alright. The man smiled and turned to go back inside just as he heard an odd sound. "Is there a dying animal out there?" He reached for the lantern that hung just over the door, took out his dagger, and made his way into the forest that surrounded his inn. The man followed the noise, looking where he could for its source. Thunder rolled and the cries became more urgent. "Where is the damned thing?" He moved the lantern around and blinked when through the pounding rain, he saw a flash of white.  
  
"Merciful me! What was that?"  
  
Lightening flashed and he saw it again. He held the lantern higher and saw a bit of cloth coming from a large hole near the bottom of an old oak tree that was surrounded by bright green ferns. "What's that then?" he moved close and his eyes widened. It's a baby!!" He got to his knees and set the lantern down. The man reached into the hole, and pulled out a baby wrapped in a soft, white, silken cloth that had intricate interlace all in its weaving. "So that's why they abandoned her." the man sighed after getting a good look at the baby. He picked up the lantern and took the baby back to the inn with him.  
  
******************  
  
3000 Years Later.  
  
Three travelers made their way down the dirt road on pure white horses. Two of the men had elvish bows strapped to their backs. They had long light-golden brown hair and slightly pointed ears. Between them was a tall, dark haired, regal looking elf.  
  
"My Lord," the elf on the right spoke. "The night falls and there is an inn nearby that is friendly to our kind."  
  
"And it would be nice to sleep in beds instead of on the ground. Don't you agree father?" the elf on the left said to the brown haired elf.  
  
"Very well," the elf Lord spoke up. "We will stop there, but remember my sons that this area of Middle Earth is generally unkind to our people."  
  
"Yes father," both elves smiled at the elf Lord and at each other.  
  
The trio only another two miles before they came upon the Winding River, an inn and tavern that was just on the outskirts of a town which rested on the other side of the river. They dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree before entering the inn. There were a lot of people in the tavern; mostly humans and one or two dwarves. There were only two workers busy with serving. The man spotted them first, "Please sirs," he smiled, "find a seat and we'll be right there."  
  
The twin elves shrugged after looking at each other and followed their father over to an empty round wooden table. They took the seats on either side of their father. "It seems friendly so far. Don't you think Elladan?" the elf on the left asked his brother.  
  
"I must agree Elrohir, but we have only just walked in." said Elladan before looking at his gloomy father. "My Lord Elrond, I know that it has been five decades to the day that the Lady Celebrian sailed into the West, but my Lord, you should let her rest now and go on with your own life."  
  
"It heavies out hearts" Elrohir spoke, "to see out noble father still mourning for our mother. All three of us, Arwen, Elladan and I, have allowed her to rest. And we know that she wants you to be happy and not lament over her any longer."  
  
Elrond looked at his sons and smiled, "You are both correct, and I will take your advice. I should let her rest."  
  
The three elves became startled when they heard the tavern door slam shut. Rushing through the tavern now was a young maiden with long light brown hair, in a green dress. "Uncle Sictal! Aunt Mar! I'm home!"  
  
"Hurry child!" the elder lady called to the girl while tending to cleaning plates from a now empty table.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" the girl quickly tied on her apron before going to grab her round tray.  
  
"In the corner child! Tend to the travelers!" the elder man called from his work.  
  
"Yes, Uncle!" She rushed over to the table of elves, "Good evening sirs and welcome to the Winding.." She trailed off when she realized that the travelers were not human. She could only stare at the three pairs of eyes that gazed upon her. The middle pair was more intent than those of the other two.  
  
"Is something the matter dear maid?" Elladan asked of the brown haired girl.  
  
"You. you're elves!" she blinked when she realized what she had just said and bowed her head, begging for forgiveness. The twins blinked at her as she kept asking to be forgiven for her rudeness.  
  
"My dear girl," spoke up Elrond, much to the twins' amazement. "Your mistake is much forgiven." He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. "What is your name child?"  
  
The girl blinked, "My name is Fernala, sir, and I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am no child."  
  
The twins had sly grins on their faces as they turned from her, to their father. "She is right father." Elladan said.  
  
"Doesn't even look like a child." Elrohir smiled, "She is very much a woman,"  
  
The elf Lord gave his sons a cold stare before looking back at the girl. "Well Fernala, I guess that I am now the one to ask for your forgiveness."  
  
"I would never hold a grudge against a handsome Elf Lord such as yourself." Fernala blushed at her own words.  
  
Both of the twins raised their eyebrows with interest at her, then looked back at their father who was watching her intently. They looked at each other and both nodded before turning back to the girl.  
  
"May we have a drink?" Elrohir smiled at her.  
  
"Oh!" Fernala caught herself, "Yes! Do forgive me. What shall I get for you kind sirs?"  
  
"Your finest ale if you please!" Elladan smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back!" She left and they watched her as she personally filled their three mugs. When she returned, she was smiling brightly and had a warm glow about her. She sat their drinks in front of them before going off to serve at other tables. As she served, the twins noticed that their father hardly joined their discussions, that he couldn't stop watching the girl, and that she kept stealing glances at him when she could. Each time, her cheeks became more rosy.  
  
"You seem taken by her father." Elrohir smirked.  
  
"I know not what you speak of." Elrond looked away. "She is like any other human girl."  
  
"No. I think you are mistaken on that one father." Elladan smirked before looking towards the girl. "There is something about her that sets her apart from the other men here."  
  
"Oh?" Elrond blinked.  
  
"Yes," spoke Elrohir, "I would personally like to see her ears. Just for curiosity's sake."  
  
All three of them blinked when they heard an elder man call out.  
  
"Oi! Fernala! Dear, sweet, Fernala! Sing us a tune will you?! The one that brings tears to my old eyes!"  
  
"Oh! You are not that old Tom!" Fernala smiled at the man.  
  
"Oh come now Fernala!" another spoke up. "Sing to us that lovely tune you said the wind sang to you!"  
  
"Which one? The wind is always singing! As does the river!" Fernala pointed out as she giggled.  
  
"The one with the bow and the knife!" a third voice rang out.  
  
"Alright, alright! One song, but then I must get back to work!"  
  
Almost the entire tavern cheered in approval. As she was helped by a few of the men onto one of the tables, Elrond called over her Uncle.  
  
"Yes sirs? How can I help you?"  
  
"Pray tell sir," Elrond began. "Why does she hide the sides of her lovely face with her long hair?"  
  
"Well we aren't quite sure of that ourselves sirs. You see, she came to us a few years back, saying she was our kin and wished to help around the inn because my little girl had gone to live with her husband in town."  
  
Elrond gave a nod, "Thank you sir." The man bowed before leaving. Fernala was trying to get everyone quiet. After a few minutes she successfully got the place quiet and started to sing.  
  
In the moonlight I felt your heart Quiver like a bow-string's pulse In the moon's pale light You looked at me Nobody knows your heart  
  
When the sun has gone I see you, beautiful and haunting, But cold Like the blade of a knife So sharp, so sweet Nobody knows your heart  
  
All of your sorrow, grief and pain Locked away in the forest of the night Your secret heart belongs to the world Of the things that sighs in the dark, Of the things that cry in the dark.  
  
She held the last note, letting it die slowly. I f people weren't clapping, they were wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
"A lovely lyric soprano," Elrohir said. Elladan nodded to his brother in agreement, "It does put a tear in one's eye. What did you think father?"  
  
"That she was singing for me." Elrond sighed as his eyes were once again transfixed on the girl who was now smiling and taking the complements of those around her with gratitude. The boys didn't say anything to him about it after that. They only sat and watched the people around them as they ate a quick supper. They had informed the inn keeper, Fernala's Uncle, that they would require two rooms. One for the twins and one for the Elf Lord.  
  
It was late when they went up to their rooms. The twins gave their goodnights to their father before going into their room. They stayed up another hour as they sat, talking of their travels thus far. They were laughing at when they had seen a dwarf fall into a large mud puddle, when they heard a knock at the door. Elladan grabbed hold of his bow and Elrohir took out his dagger. "Who is it?" he demanded.  
  
"Fernala. I have come with a special tea to help you sleep and dream of goodly things." Her voice was sweet.  
  
The twins looked at each other then back at the door. "Is there milk and honey?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Those are the main ingredients, yes," Fernala's voice was singsongy.  
  
The twins looked at each other with wide, excited eyes. "Well what are you waiting for?! Lets her in!" Elladan said excitedly to his twin who quickly got up to unlock the door.  
  
Fernala was standing there with a tray of three steaming mugs. She walked in and smiled as she sat the tray on the table.  
  
"Why did you bring three, my Lady? Do you wish to join us?" Elladan smiled at her as she handed them the drinks.  
  
"No, the third is for your father." She smiled.  
  
"Fernala, tell us about your family." Elrohir smiled before sipping from his mug. Elladan looked at his brother oddly, then shrugged before taking a few gulps of the warm liquid.  
  
"I never knew my real father and mother, but I was raised here in this valley. Every few years I will go and live with the other part of the family in the next valley. I've never left these two places."  
  
"I see. so how old are you?"  
  
Fernala blinked at him before picking up their father's mug. She quietly went to the door and turned to grab the door handle. She started to close the door, but stopped to look at the confused looking twin elves. She smiled kindly at them and shook her head. "3000 years old this October 28th." And with that she shut the door on the now smiling twins.  
  
******************  
  
Elrond sat quietly in the chair next to his room's fire berth, reading a small book. He had his booted feet perched up on a wooden stool. Every now and then he would lookk up from his book, at the wall that separated him from his two sons. "They are far too noisy. I shouldn't have let them live among men so much." He trailed off when he heard a knock at the door. "Who may I ask is knocking?"  
  
"It is I! Fernala, my Lord." Her voice was a bell in the quiet room.  
  
"The door is open, do come in my dear girl." Elrond sat the book down and quickly stood as the door opened. Fernala walked in, shutting the door behind her. She had a cup in one hand and a smile upon her face. "What brings you to my room, dear Fernala?"  
  
"I have brought you and your sons an evening tea that will help with sleep." She stepped forward to set the cup on the table that was near to him.  
  
"Thank you. That is most kind of you."  
  
Fernala blushed, "If I may ask a question of you sir?"  
  
"If I may ask one of you."  
  
This made her cheeks even more rosy than before. "Of course."  
  
"Then you may ask a question of me." The elf Lord stepped closer to the girl.  
  
"You and your sons are traveling yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well. I was wondering."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your Lady, sir. Their mother. Does she not travel well?"  
  
Elrond became silent for a moment then sighed, "No. I am sorry to say that my Lady has been gone from us for these past fifty years."  
  
"Oh!" Fernala's eyes widened with realization. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"It is alright." Elrond smiled at the girl. "Now my question of you."  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"I would like to see your ears. May I?"  
  
Fernala blushed and gave a nod. She was about to reach to pull back her hair when the Elf Lord beat her to it. /his soft fingers gently brushed the hair that fell about her face, to rest neatly behind her ears. She had never before allowed anyone to do such a thing for fear of their thoughts of her. Her ears were like his and she shivered when he ran his fingers over them. "I see. so. you are an elf. That explains quite a lot of things." He said before drawing away to the drink she had brought to him. He drank from it.  
  
"I am only half elf. or so I was told, my Lord." She bashfully moved her hair back to covering her ears.  
  
"Why do you hide them?" Elrond asked of her after seeing what she had just done. Fernala looked away, "Not too many people in these parts like elves. They would run me out or take me to Mordor or something even worse."  
  
"You shouldn't hide. We are a strong people and protect one another." He smiled at her once more. "Come. sit upon the stool and face the fire."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." She blushed as she moved passed him, to sit on the stool. She felt the air move behind her as he sat back in the chair that he had occupied only moments before. "Do you fear me?" he asked of her.  
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
"Good." he reached and moved her hair back behind her ears once again. Fernala blushed before closing her eyes to feel his soft caresses as he took a few strands of her long bangs and began to braid both sides. When finished with them, he pulled them back to braid them together behind her head.  
  
***************  
  
By the first of the sun's rays, all three of the elves had been up and were getting ready to depart. The twins were outside tending to their horses while Elrond spoke to Fernala's Uncle.  
  
"Before you go sir," Sictal handed Elrond his riding gloves. "I was hoping that you could do something for us."  
  
"I know that you knew she was one of us. There is no need to tell me this now." Elrond looked at the man.  
  
"It isn't that sir. I know that she told you. I had a feeling that she would. It is just. she has never really fit in here and it is rather dangerous for her as well. Well, the thing is, sir, I was hoping that perhaps you could take her with you. You know, to be with her own kind."  
  
"I'm afraid that I must decline, for we are journeying to Lothlorein and that journey will be dangerous with an unknowing elf with us." Elrond began to walk towards the door, then stopped to think for a moment. "Wait. No. On our way home, we will stop here again. We will take her with us then."  
  
"But how long will it be until your return?!?" the short man asked with urgency.  
  
"At the least, a week. At the most, two." Elrond replied while slipping his hands into his riding gloves.  
  
"I would wait an eternity if you told me to do so." Fernala's voice could be heard. Both men turned to look at the maid who had snuck upon them. "My child, how long have you been there listening to us?" the innkeeper demanded.  
  
"Not long Uncle. I only heard a little."  
  
Elrond was smirking at her for her hair was still the way that he had fashioned it the night before, and in her hand was an elvin dagger. "I would rather you not wait an eternity my lovely Fernala. For I wish to see you sooner than that."  
  
His kind words made her blush once more and she held the dagger to her chest.  
  
"Father! We are losing the day!" Elrohir called as he and his twin sat upon their beasts.  
  
"You can write her love songs on the road!" Elladan chided with a smile.  
  
Elrond turned and gave his sons a warning glance before turning back to Fernala and her uncle. "Please do not mind their antics." He took Fernala's hand into his own and raised it to his lips. "Until we meet again my dear." He kissed her hand softly and let it go before turning to go to his horse. He mounted and didn't look back as he and his son's began to ride towards the bridge.  
  
Fernala couldn't stand it, she had to make sure her dream was coming true. She ran forward, calling out to him. "My Lord! My Lord! Do you promise to return?!?"  
  
Elrond turned his horse to look at her as his sons crossed the bridge. He called out to her. "I give you my word, my fair Lady!" His horse reared in protest as he had it start across the bridge at a gallop to catch up with his sons.  
  
Fernala sighed as she watched them disappear. She held the dagger closer to her chest as she walked back to the inn.  
  
(A/N- Did you all enjoy the first chapter? There are three in all! And the next two aren't as long as the first. *sweatdrop* and the third chapter is only 26 paragraphs long. Anywho, in the next chapter, the noble elves return to claim Fernala, but find that the inn has been burned down and she has been taken! Oh my! Read the next chapter to see what happens! Oh! I am trying to type out this fic as well as my L&F fic (which was also written a while ago and already a sequel too) so you will all have to forgive my slowness. Ja minna! =^.^= 


	2. Filiet Et Me, Convosque Be Leten

Chapter 2 "Filiet Et Me, Convosque Be Leten" (Friend of mine become my light.)  
  
(Ok Ok I have gotten a few comments about how Elrond was married before to Celebrian, Galadriel and Celeborn's daughter. I already knew this. and if you cared to read the details of the conversation between him and his sons in the last chapter you would see where I am going with this. Plus, this is fan fiction and I am sure we all know what that means. Well anywho. enough of my slight ranting. heh heh.. on with Chapter 2!!)  
  
"She sure can be demanding." Elrohir sighed as they rode.  
  
"Are you still going on about that?" Elladan, Elrohir's twin brother asked. They rode side by side, ahead of them was their father, the Elf Lord Elrond. They had all taken a trip to see Galadrial, the mother of their own. After the Lady Celebrian had gone to the west, the three of them (usually four, but Arwen, their younger sister, was a little busy these days) would travel to Lothlorien every ten years to visit her mother and father.  
  
"It's just the fact that she IS our grandmother, and she should act like it!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"She is also the Lady of the Wood." Elrond said to his son, "and acting as such comes first."  
  
"Yes, but father, she acts as though she is the only one hurt by the lose of our mother." Elrohir raised his tone slightly.  
  
"And she has every right to think such things!" Elladan said. "None of us here knows what it is like to loose a child, but I am sure that we could imagine such a heartbreak. And besides, will not all of our kind be going to the West at one point?" There was silence at these words. Elladan looked at his father. :My Lord, why do we not take the way home that we are most used to? This road is longer, as you well know, by at least a day's ride."  
  
"I made a promise." Elrond looked ahead of them. "And I intend on keeping it."  
  
Elrohir leaned towards his brother to whisper, "I'll bet you my new bow that it has to do with the Lady Fernala."  
  
"That is a wager that I will not partake upon. For it is quite obvious that she may be the very center of the promise." Elladan smiled towards their father.  
  
"This road is just too long!" Elrohir complained.  
  
"Well the town will be in sight after the bend up the road. Through the town and just over the river will we find the Lady Fernala and the Winding River." Elladan smiled.  
  
"A good meal, a hot bath, and a nice rest on soft beds."  
  
"And a bedtime milk and honey tea from a very lovely lady!" both laughed.  
  
They blinked when they saw that their father had stopped at the bend and didn't look to happy with what he was looking at.  
  
"Father? What is it?" Elrohir rode up beside him and gasped. Elladan only looked on silently, for there before them was the small town and the river. They could see it all clearly from the hill they were standing on. But on the other side of the river, where the Winding River should have been, was a large black spot, smoke rising from it. Two figures could be seen walking in and around the large spot.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Elladan asked the others.  
  
Elrond did not give or wait for an answer. He prodded his horse and it took off at a gallop. The twins were right behind him. They rode with great speed through the town, dodging every man who got in their way, and raced over the bridge. When they reached the burnt down inn, Elrond didn't waist time by completely stopping his horse before dismounting. He rushed quickly over to the old innkeeper who was walking around the debris and ashes, looking for pieces of his life. His wife was over, sitting on a rock, crying.  
  
"Where is she?" Elrond demanded as he approached the man. "What happened here?"  
  
"They took her." The old man said.  
  
"Who took her?" Elrond was in a hurry to find and help her.  
  
"They wanted her," he said, "but I told them no. they tried to take her forcefully. She cut off her pursuer's left ear with that dagger of hers. That got the rest of them angry. They bunched up and overtook her. They took her and burnt down the inn."  
  
"Who?!? Who took her old man!?!" Elrond was in hysterics. He grabbed tightly to the man's shirt.  
  
"Rangers!"  
  
Elrond let go at this. "Rangers? But they would never do something such as this."  
  
"Father," Elrohir called. "Perhaps they were thieves and murderers disguised as Rangers!"  
  
Elrond thought about this for a moment then nodded. "We will find Fernala and take her to Rivendel. She will be safe there." He turned to retrieve his horse.  
  
"She was so excited." The innkeeper said as he followed Elrond. "She was counting the days. Waiting for your safe return to her."  
  
Elrond turned to look at the man. "She did, did she?"  
  
"Yes my Lord. She wouldn't stop daydreaming about it."  
  
Elrond smiled as he mounted his horse. "Which way did they take her?"  
  
The old man pointed towards the forest, "That way, I heard them at dinner, speaking of a cave in the Misty Mountains."  
  
"Right." Elrond turned to his sons. "You may go home if you wish, or travel with me. What do you choose?"  
  
"To go with you father." Elladan said.  
  
"Don't think that we're going to let you save her without us!" Elrohir smirked.  
  
Elrond blinked at this before his attention was once again called back to the innkeeper.  
  
"Here." the innkeeper handed him something long, wrapped in a blue, silk cloth. "I at least saved this from the fire."  
  
Elrond took the object and un-wrapped it. He found in his hands was the very same dagger that Fernala had used.  
  
"I had never seen her with it before the day you three showed up."  
  
"That is because I gave it to her." Elrond turned to his sons as he put the dagger into a satchel. "Let's go!" And with that, the three rode off at a fast run, into the woods.  
  
***************  
  
(Flashback to the night of the first meeting)  
  
"Rivendel sounds very lovely, I wish I could see it." Fernala said as she sat on the floor before the hearth. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was smiling at Elrond who was still in the chair.  
  
"Perhaps one day you will." Elrond said before drinking from the cup of tea she had brought to him. "My sons have become quiet."  
  
"I brought tea to them as well. They are really sweat boys." She smiled.  
  
"You like them then?"  
  
"Why would I not? They are your sons are they not?"  
  
Elrond considered her for a moment, then smiled. "And how should I feel about you saying this?"  
  
This caused Fernala to blush. She sat up and looked into the fire. "So far, from what I have seen and how you have acted around and treated me, you seem to be a rather kind Lord. But I am sure you have heard that many times in the past."  
  
"You must not have met many kind Lords then?"  
  
"That I have not. And with time each has passed on, only to live again in their progeny. But you, a good and kind Lord, will live a long time. As you already have." She turned to smile at him, but blinked when she saw him leave his seat to sit on the ground to face her. He took her hand into his and held it gently. "You are a kind girl. Wise and kind. Never change Fernala. Even though you are part Elf, you have been raised by men."  
  
"I know, and as I grew I knew that I was different, so I acted how I felt, never like the men around me. Hate, greed, jealousy. I hate all of these things. Although, man is not evil all of the time. They have their 'Elvish' qualities as well. They care for each other in times of need. And are capable of love." She smiled at him. "Why do you hide your heart?"  
  
Elrond blinked at the sudden change of topic. "What do you mean my Lady?"  
  
"You hide your emotions. Even in watching me all evening, I knew you were feeling something, but neither your face, nor your eyes gave any emotions away. It was all stone except for the few smiles."  
  
"As I have told you, my Lady has gone to the West, and I feel that I am not ready to let her rest. I have no reason to really let go of her until our meeting again when we all will travel there."  
  
Fernala took the hand that was holding hers and held it to her heart. "Let me be the reason, a frown does not suit you my Lord. I wish only to see you smile."  
  
Elrond looked the girl over and smiled at her kindly, "Do you really wish to be my reason?"  
  
Fernala nodded to him. "And I know you are traveling, so I will not ask to go with you. I just wish that I didn't have to be alone while you and your sons are gone. I've been alone all of my life, and with the three of you here, am happy for the first time."  
  
Elrond studied her face for a moment, then smiled once before getting up off of the floor. Fernala followed suit and stood in wait for him to say something. She watched as Elrond made his way over to a leather travel bag that was on the bed. He reached inside and pulled out a beautiful eleven- inch dagger. He stood their looking at it for a moment before turning to go back to her. "This, I have put a lot of time into making. I started making it a few days after Celebrian left for the West. I hoped that it would keep my mind off of her. It worked until I was finished with it. Now you will fill in that void." With that Elrond took her hand and placed the dagger in it. "This dagger, I give to you so that it will protect you when I cannot." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Fernala did not allow him to do so, but tilted her head upward just as his lips were about to touch her brow. Her lips met his for only a quick moment before he quickly moved away from her, looking at her as if she had done something rather unthinkable. "W. why did you do that?" He stammered.  
  
"To show you my gratitude my Lord, for you see, I have nothing to give to you in return." She tilted her head before getting closer to him. "Was I wrong in doing so?"  
  
"N..No." Elrond blinked down at her.  
  
Fernala smiled as she had to stand on her toes to reach up and kiss him again. Elrond was a little hesitant, but gave in and gently werapped his arms around the girl.  
  
**********  
  
"Father!" Elrohir's voice broke into Elrond's thoughts. "From the heat that was still being given from the ashes, it might take us a day and a halfs steady ride to reach the Lady Fernala!"  
  
"Then we ride through the night!"Elrond said to his sons. Both agreed as they encouraged their beasts to speed up.  
  
They rode through the night until early dawn when they first caught site of smoke coming from the trees about two miles from them. Theyslowed their rides down and snuck upon the camp. The smoke was coming from a hearth of ashes from a fire that had burned all night long. There were six of the bandits and each was asleep near the hearth, their horses tied to trees. They looked around franticlly for any sign of th LadyFernala. She too had been tied to a tree and had been gagged. She slept as well, leaning on the tree and by the look of her she had been up for a good portion of the night, waiting for her captures to go to sleep.  
  
Elrond turned to his sons, "Elladan, find and untie the fastest horse they have. Elrohir, keep an eye on the men. If any awaken, alert us with your horn. I will free the Lady Fernala."  
  
"Right." Both elves whispered before taking off. Elrond made his way over to the tree that Fernala was tied to and undid the ropes that bound her.  
  
Through his efforts, Fernala had awoken and started to squeal slightly, until she realized who he was. Elrond helped her up and right as he took off her gag, was rather surprised to have her kissing him once again. He would have given anything to let her keep doing so, but he knew better than to do so. He slowly pushed her away and smiled at her. Just as she was about to say something, they heard the sound of Elrohir's horn. The sound was cut short as they started hearing metal upon metal. Elrond pulled out his sword. "Get to the horses! Elladan will be there!" And with that Elrond went to help his other son. Fernala ran to where she could see the fabulous white beasts as well as one of the thieves own. Standing before them was Elladan, shooting off arrow after arrow, trying to help his father and brother. Fernala looked at the mad fight and found it odd that they were only fighting five men. She looked in the satchels until she found her dagger and stood close to Elladan who turned to smile at her. She gave a weak smile back before seeing the sixth man running right at Elladan from behind, sword raised. Fernala quickly unsheathed the dagger and threw it. The blade went right into the man's chest, striking his heart. He fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Elladan quickly turned to see the man fall, then turned back to Fernala and smiled. "Pretty good for a first time!" He then went back to shooting at the other men. He shot three of them, only wounding them, and left the other two to his brother and father. Elladan went and retrieved the dagger for Fernala. He cleaned it off before handing it to her. "You're pretty good at throwing that. We might want to try having you use throwing darts." He smiled as he lifted her onto the grey speckled horse.  
  
"Only if you promise to teach me good sit."  
  
"Only if you call me Elladan." He smiled again just as his father and brother made their way over.  
  
"Are you alright my Lady?" Elrohir asked when he first arrived.  
  
"I'll say she is! She scared the devil out of me!" Elladan smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Elrond looked between the two.  
  
"That's right! I turned to smile at her and she pulled out that dagger and threw just as fast as lightening, just as one of those thieves was about to attack me with a sword!" Elladan pointed at the dead man on the ground. Both elves looked at the body before looking back at the now blushing Fernala.  
  
"Well let us get out of here before they decide to regroup. The only one killed is that one." Elrohir smiled. The elves mounted their horses and made haste to the main road.  
  
"We should make it back to the town before nightfall." Elrond pointed out. They had been riding all morning and Elrond made sure to keep close to Fernala.  
  
"Why are we going back father? It will take us even longer to get home then!" Elladan complained.  
  
Elrohir turned to his brother. "Are we to let her family think that she was killed or something equally horrid?!?" he barked. They both blinked when they heard Fernala's bell like giggling. They turned to look at her.  
  
"Thank you all for being so kind to me." She smiled.  
  
"We don't intend on stopping there either." Elrond smirked.  
  
"Oh?" Fernala blinked at him.  
  
"No. Actually, I intend to have a few of our craftsmen come and help to rebuild the Winding River."  
  
"Really?!?" Fernala's face brightened up.  
  
Elrond gave a nod and chuckled at the girl  
  
"My Lady, if you could, maybe if you sang, the time will go by quickly and we will be there in no time!" Elladan smiled.  
  
"If you wish it of me, then I shall." She smiled once more before she began singing a joyous song.  
  
(A/N- Alright!!! One more chapter to go!! Woot! Anywho. The next one is really just a follow-up on what happens a year from these past two chapters. hope you all enjoy! And review!) 


	3. Afterwards

Chapter 3 Afterwards  
  
(Alright! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!)  
  
"Very good. very good Lady Evergreen. very good indeed." The blond elf who sat across from Fernala praised her. She had been taking private lessons from this elf in the histories of her people that she never known, as well as language. She had been studying with him for almost a year now. She had started three days after she had arrived at Rivendel. Fernala was smiling at his praises before she looked back down at the many books that were open before her. They were in the middle of her language lesson and she began to read the next line of script aloud.  
  
Evergreen had been Fernala's father's name. Elrond had many elves doing a lot of research to find who his mistress' parents were. It had turned out that her father loved her mortal mother very much and she him, but from all of the pressure of her family, her mortal mother was forced to abandon the child because she would not kill it, and killed herself instead. Her father was not able to find her, and so filled with misery was he, that he sailed to the West when he could not find his lost daughter.  
  
In the middle of her reading, there was a soft rapping at the door. Both Fernala and her teacher turned to see who it was, just as the door began to open. Elrond looked in and smiled when he saw her sitting there.  
  
"My Lord!" Fernala exclaimed as both she and her teacher got up to show their respects to him. It was slightly awkward for her to curtsy the way she was supposed to because she was beginning to show her status as the barer of Lord Elrond's next child, illegitimate or not.  
  
After she gave what genuflection she could, she made her way across the room to take the Elf Lord's hands and kiss him on the cheek. "My Lord! Have you been listening in? My speech has become quite better!" she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, actually I have been listening" he smiled at her. "Master Rossel has been a wonderful teacher for you." He nodded to the blonde elf who bowed to him.  
  
"Thank you My Lord, but you have been teaching her a great deal as well, as have the ladies you have assigned to her."  
  
"If that is so, then I have not realized it." Elrond looked between the two.  
  
"Oh yes, my Lord! She will have a small conversation with me and use a phrase or word that I have yet to teach her, or she will come and ask of me what some even mean. I must say that she is one of my best students."  
  
"Master Rossel, you speak far to highly of me." Fernala blushed.  
  
"Only because it is the truth my dear." He gave a flourished bow that made her giggle.  
  
"Well, I do believe that you have had enough studies for one day my Lady." Elrond smiled at her. "Come, my sons have a gift for you."  
  
"A gift? What did those two do now?" She blinked at the elf Lord.  
  
"You shall see." Elrond turned to the blonde elf. "Thank you again Master Rossel."  
  
"It is an honor and pleasure My Lord."  
  
And with that the two brown haired elves left the teacher's quarters.  
  
******************  
  
"Oh!!! It's so wonderful!!" Fernala exclaimed at the sight of a young pure white foal that stood between the twin elves. "He's yours" Elrohir exclaimed, a smile across his face.  
  
"His name is Morning Dew." Elladan scratched behind the horse's ear. "He was born of my own Star three weeks ago. The dew had just settled on the ground at the time. He was fathered by Elrohir's Twilight."  
  
"We've kept them hidden from you for the longest time now." Elrohir chuckled. "Do you like him?"  
  
"I love him!" Fernala smiled as she held onto Elrond's arm.  
  
"Go on and touch him." Elrond smiled at her. "I am sure he wants you too."  
  
Fernala did as suggested and listened to everything the twins had to say about the young horse.  
  
********************  
  
A few months passed by and it was fall before she could ride the young horse without it wanting to disobey orders. Arwen had returned home and the group had decided to go to visit Galadrial, to finally let her know of Fernala. They would take the way that would take them by the Winding River so that Fernala could see her adoptive family. Rivendel was only a three day ride from the village so Fernala had made a point to visit them whenever she could.  
  
The elderly couple was always glad to see her and even more glad to know that she was happy as the Elf Lord's mistress. Elrond had been true to his word about helping to rebuild the inn and it showed in the woodwork. The couple was even glad to meet Arwen and to see that Fernala was doing well with her first pregnancy. Every woman that ever knew her, tried to give her advice and she listed to them all with a smile on her face and a gentile nod. They had decided to take the trip now before Fernala had reached the critical months of her pregnancy. They spent a night there before traveling on to Lothlorien. Galadrial treated Fernala the same way she treated Elrond but only out of show, for she said a few things within Fernala's mind that would not have held nicely in civilized conversation. Fernala told no one of what Galadrial had said to her.  
  
It was three months after their visit that Fernala gave birth to a healthy boy. Elrond named him Valure after a great elf scalar. It wasn't long after that the two decided to once have another child.  
  
(A/N- Well.. that's it for now for LOTR. I do have sequel started for this story but I won't be posting it for a while. I'm working on it with a friend. But I hope you all enjoy my other stories! Ja minna! =^.^= ) 


End file.
